23 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-23 ; Comments *Had listened to Bob Harris's programme on Radio 2 driving up from London that day. Describes records by the country music award-winners at the Grand Ole Opry as “uniformly terrible … like the sort of musical equivalent of an inflatable woman, or an inflatable bloke if such things exist.” Also, that what was being played wasn’t actually country music. *Claims that the Oyster Band single was released to cash in on the popularity of the Peelenium, particularly The Voice. *Says the songs for that night’s Peelenium are four of his all-time favourites. Also, the Earl Bostic track was the first jazz record he ever bought, but it didn’t help him get into his school’s jazz society. See the Earl Bostic page for the full quote. *The song “Crying In The Chapel" gets two plays: one in the Peelenium and a cover by Bonnie 'Prince' Billy from John Peel's 60th Birthday Album, which apparently contains four versions of Teenage Kicks. The one by Solex, with John O’Neill of the Undertones playing guitar down the phone, gets an outing here. * Richie Hawtin (aka Plastikman) allegedly “whipped” at pool by Peel’s son William, but this is denied by William himself. Session *Low #1 Repeat of session first broadcast 22 June 1999. Recorded 1999-05-16. Tracklisting *American Heritage: 11 (LP – Why Everyone Gets Cancer) Rosewood Union *Sir Drew: Dumb Tart (LP – She Women Cat Type Thang) Kingsize *Low: Will The Night (session) *Butterflies Of Love: It's Different Now (single) Fortuna Pop *Hawkeye: Go Rachel (7” single) Greensleeves *Friends Of Dean Martinez: Inner Sanctum (LP – Atardecer) Knitting Factory *Company Flow: Suzy Pulled A Pistol On Henry (LP – Little Jimmy From The Hospital) Rawkus *Solex: Oh Blimey! (LP – Pick Up) Matador *Low: Liar (session) *Jacknife Lee: 1972 Square Dance Documentary In Sound (EP – Bursting Off The Backbeat) white label *'File d begins' *Oysterband: This Is The Voice (single) Running Band Peelenium 1953 #Earl Bostic: Sleep #Orioles: Crying In The Chapel #Frankie Laine: Answer Me #Art & Dottie Todd: Broken Wings *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *'File d ends' *Beulah: Ballad Of The Lonely Argonaut (LP – When Your Heartstrings Break) Shifty Disco *Freq Nasty: SE15 (LP – Freaks Geeks & Mutilations) Botchit & Scarper *Low: Those Girls (Song For Nico) (session) *Capleton: As The Hours Passed By (single) Crown Star *Jimmy J & Cru L-T: Six Days (12" single) unknown label *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: Crying In The Chapel (CD - John Peel’s Birthday CD) white label *Fonn: Def At 3.49 (LP – Field831) FatCat *Melt-Banana: Dead Spex (7" EP) HG Fact *Frankie Marshall: Why Oh Why (CD – Let The Boogie Woogie Rock 'n' Roll) Ace *Low: I Remember (session) *3 Mile Island: Bleed (12" single) white label *Zion Travellers: The Blood (LP – Loaves & Fishes: 18 Inspirational Tracks From Gospel’s Golden Age) Ace *Broken Dog: They Were Real (LP – Sleeve With Hearts) Piao! *Solex: Teenage Kicks (CD - John Peel’s Birthday CD) white label *Richie Hawtin: Early Blow/Dumped/User (02) - B2 (LP – Decks FX & 909) NovaMute Mixed by Richie Hawtin, the three tracks used in this mix are by Ratio, G Flame & Mr. G and Richard Harvey respectively. File ;Name *a) low53a.mp3 *b) low53b.mp3 *c) jp230999.mp3 *d) John Peel 23 Sept 1999 ;Length *a) 1:01:37 *b) 1:01:44 *c) 1:59:46 *d) 0:17:43 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. *d) Many thanks to Lee. ;Footnotes ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes